theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong (AKA Donkey Dude, DK, Banana Freak, Fatso, Donkey BONKey Kong, Expand Dong, the MORBIDLY OBESE Gorilla who sounds like Scooby-Doo) is a giant ape who loves bananas and joined the Soviet Ronalds so he could have them. Everyday he goes to Ronald McDonald Hell's cafeteria to order over 9000 tons of bananas and eats them all up in a minute. He's also the 2nd fattest organism in the world, next to his buddy Wario. Biography DK grew up as a fat monkey. He was born on Donkey Kong Island and weighed a quarter of a ton. He grew fatter and fatter every day. Donkey Kong was 3 years old when he ate his first banana at McDonalds. One day while he was out eating bananas, he tripped and fell out of a tree. The force of the impact rearranged his brain. This caused him to become obsessed with bananas. He grew addicted to its taste and couldn't stop craving it. When Donkey Kong started school, he weighted 752 tons and brought a dozen bananas in a barrel. Things were getting out of control. He went on a school field trip to the Banana Factory, where he ate every single banana that came off the assembly line. Donkey Kong also had a little brother named Diddy Kong, who couldn't have what his fatter brother was eating. When DK started high school, he met Mario and Wario. He grew jealous of Mario, but became good friends of Wario, since they both love to eat. One day, a clown by the name of Ronald McDonald came to Diddy's birthday party. Donkey Kong knew he was in luck, since Ronald was the McDonalds mascot, and he gave out free bananas, but DK ate them all. After high school, Donkey Kong got a job at Burger King, the food chain owned by one of Ronald McDonald's foes, the King. He never knew that the 2 mascots were at war with each other, and was fired when the King found McCafe Bananas at DK's work station. After getting fired from Burger King, Donkey Kong was pissed and without a job. Without any money, he can't buy bananas. Without a home, he can't put his bananas in a place so he can eat them later. Donkey Dude looked at Mario's success at becoming a video game character, so he went to Nintendo to fill up an application to be a Nintendo character. There, he met King Dedede, Shy Guy, and reunited with Wario. Little did they know that they would meet each other again soon. DK eventually got the job, and to celebrate he bought a treehouse and converted a random tree trunk into a vehicle he dubbed the "DK Jumbo". He would star in his own games, but had the misfortune to star in games with his childhood rival. DK also signed up to join Ronald McDonald and be in his group of insane characters known as the Soviet Ronalds. Likes *Bananas (obviously) *His Banana Hoarde *Wario best friend) *Diddy Kong (brother) *Cranky Kong (father) *The Soviet Ronalds *Expand Dong memes (as well as the Expansion Pak) *Showering you with coconut cream pies *Game Grumps (sorta. He likes that they play the DKC Games) Dislikes *King K. Rool (eternal rival) *Game Grumps (sorta. He dislikes the way they treat him in Mario Party) *DashieGames (he dislikes how he treats him in Mario Kart 8) *When his banana hoarde gets stolen! *Mario (on/off rivalry) Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Bio A jumbo sized ape from a jungle land. Donkey kong is powerful but good hearted, but it doesn't take much to tip him off. He has a love for bananas and (it might not seem like it) is the 2nd fattest organism in the world! DK enjoys hanging out with his pal Wario and protecting his banana hoarde from the pesky Kremlings. Donkey Kong (1981) Gallery Tumblr inline mx5wpeUYG81s9rdp6.jpg|Words of wisdom. 6d2281876f63613455e3fa98734a56bf8df9f426b4809f0d6f941cf5a5688dd1 1.jpg|DK edits Wikipedia. 554.gif|No comment Tumblr o1zy8dt7zT1rs9kmro1 500.jpg|Pacha Kong! The cake is a dong.jpg|DK can be seen as cake art. Category:Characters Category:Soviet Ronald Members Category:Apes Category:Fat Characters Category:Kongs Category:Brown Characters Category:Monkeys